Azure
by TimidestShadow
Summary: Magic, Lust, and Romance


I had another dream last night. Or was it a dream? I don't know. Is dreaming in this world possible? I've been stuck here for so long i don't know the difference between reality or fantasy anymore.  
I drempt of a field. A green grassy field under a water color blue sky. I was laying in the field just watching the sky change colors ever so slowly as time grew older. It was calming. I felt almost at peace. My phone began to ring deep in my pocket. When i reached down to see who it was, I saw a woman's name. I cant remember what it was but it seemed familiar. I answered only to be greeted with a voice i have heard before. But where? And who? I just cant remember.  
This world, Azure they call it. A vast virtual world were people could escape to so they could share memories or dreams. Everyone had a different world but we were allowed to join others if they allowed it. Like a neighborhood. Only the ones who trust you allow you inside.  
Azure was a project. A way for people to connect to one another.  
Not to long after the program was announced, the government to control. They saw a way to get information from people. To see their memories and truths. But the program wasn't complete yet. Myself and a select seven others were the testers for this program. And when the government tried to take it over, the eight of us became trapped in this world.  
There is no way of keeping track of time in Azure. There are days and nights like in the real world, but they all seem to blend together. We are not sure how long we have been here or how to get out. If getting out is even possible. The only other problem is that we have been trapped in a single world within Azure. A single dream. There is no modern technology in this realm. Only magic and swords. Like a more civilized mid evil era. And right now we are just trying to figure out how to survive.

Chapter two  
TERRERIA

The eight of us live in a city called Terreria just off the great waters. Its a busy city with wealth and beauty. Building made of fine stone and metals. Walls of jade and roads of marble. Its the central trading hub of this world and a place where the rich reside. They say this city is the strongest. That it is the capital of this world people refer to as Magnix. Terreria is most know for its steel and harbours. It is also a good place to find work.  
We learned the way this world works pretty fast. Especially once we found out we wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. All of us learned how to use magic and powers in this world but only to an extent to help us survive. It also gave us an edge on finding work.  
Aria got a job with the local guard. A pittyless group of thugs that think they rule the city, but a good way to keep under the radar. It pays well enough to keep her on good water. Leon got work with the blades. A guild with unique talents making swords and edges capable of doing imaginative things. Out of everyone, he may have gotten the best yet most exhausting job. Viren started working with the masons. Its good pay and easy work but random shifts. They just accepted him not too long back but it wont be long before he knows the city better then and Jirus work with the mages guild outside the city. We were the most adept at this world magic so it only made sense. Serina and Rason are both blade hands for the high council. Protection as its highest level.

Chapter three  
Stained Greed

Another dream last night. At least i think it was a dream. It is happening more and more. This is the second time I've drempt in the past five suns. I had a dream last night. I was in a room in some barracks with a girl. I guess I was the only one lucky enough to have a female roommate in the male barracks. She was in her night clothes, pink underwear and a white t shirt. She was leaning over the far side of my bed getting something off the shelf on the headboard. I walked over and picked her up and threw her on the bed. I put my arm over her when she landed almost as if I wanted to kiss her. I don't think she knew I wanted to. Then again, I don't even think I knew. I hovered over her like I was scared and nervous. She took my arm close to her and rolled over and giggled as if she was trying to cuddle with me. So I layed down beside her and got close. I began rubbing her side and thigh but I wasent sure if she liked it so I immediately apologized and stopped. She took me hand in here and went back to holding my arm hostage. I wanted to say something so I asked her, "you really like this hu?" She replied, " nothing's better !" She turned over just enough to kiss me.  
Its always her. She is always in my dreams. Do i know her? Is she important?


End file.
